The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian
by Earth Beast
Summary: Five Signers has being found. But what if there one Guardian of all three Gods. Who is the god Guardian? just read and see.
1. Chapter 1: 5000 Years Ago

**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**

**Chapter 1: ****5000 Years Ago**

5000 years ago, the world was a dark and cruel place. A portal from the Netherworld had opened allowing the fearsome creatures known as Earthbound Immortals and the terrible creatures known as The Sacred Beasts to take over the land. However, one gracious spirit, was not willing to let these beasts destroy the world. That spirit's name was none other than the Crimson Dragon. Gathering five other brave dragons and the powerful Egyptain Gods to help him with his fight the Crimson Dragon took on the forces of the Netherworld, and forced them to return from whence they came. However, what the Crimson Dragon didn't expect to happen were the loss of a noble dragon and the Egyptain Gods. The spider Immortal, Uru, captured Ancient Fairy Dragon in one of his webs and started to drag her down to the Underworld with them. Just then, Slifer the Sky Dragon wrap it's long tail around Ancient Fairy Dragon and try to pull it. Suddenly, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames blast a fire at Slifer, costing Slifer to let go and Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed inside the Netherworld with Earthbound Immortals. Suddenly, the chains shoot out of the ground and tied on the Sacred Beasts and pull them down to the ground. The Chains tied to the Egyptain Gods as well and both The Egyptain Gods and The Sacred Beasts are on the ground. Suddenly a light shine on them and both Egyptain Gods and The Sacred Beasts are lock inside a glass like pyramids and fly separate ways.

"We won't forget your sacrifices Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Egyptain Gods." Crimson Dragon said.

The Crimson Dragon and remain dragons fly off.

(Well, what do you think? I know it was short, but on next Chapter, it will be a bit long.)


	2. Chapter 2: Awaking the Gods

**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**

**Chapter 2: Awaking the Gods**

Luna and Professor Frank both lose the duel at the Fortune Cup, but Rex Goodwin know that Luna is the forth Signer with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Akiza Izinski.

"It won't be long now, soon all five signers are found and the Crimson Dragon will show itself." Rex said.

Just then, hologram screen appeared showing the head of the Ener-D Research Department, Zigzix.

"_Sire, the girl is the one. But I made a very strange discovery, her twin brother may not be signer, but somehow, he got a very powerful energy._" Zigzix said.

'_Powerful energy?_' Rex thought.

"What kind of energy?" Rex asked.

"_I don't know. I think we should get someone to duel him and find out._" Zigzix said.

"Right, and I know just what to do." Rex said.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Luna are headed to the medic hall where Luna's twin brother, Leo is and just woke up from conscious while helping Luna in the Spirit's world. Dexter, Tenzen and Bolt are there with Leo.

"How do you feel?" Luna said.

"Fine." Leo said.

"Good." A voice said at the door.

Everyone turn to the door and saw Rex's top-ranking henchman and vice-director and later director of Sector Security, Lazar.

"We don't want you miss your duel young Leo, do we?" Lazar asked.

"My duel?" Leo asked.

"Yes, when you duel disguised as your sister Luna, Mr Goodwin found interesting in you and want you to duel again." Lazar said.

"Really?" Leo asked in excited.

"Yes, also if you win this duel, you can face Jack and who ever win the Final round." Lazar said.

"Alright!" Leo yelled.

Leo jump out of the bed and run through his deck.

"Be at the Duel Field in five minutes." Lazar said before he walk off.

(5 minutes later.)

Leo is standing at his side of the Duel Field, waiting for his opponent to show up. Then Akiza show up.

"You got to be kidding? I'm duelling against a kid?" Akiza asked.

"Hey!" Leo called.

"Whatever, let get this over with." Akiza said.

Their Duel Disk got online.

"Let's Duel!" they called at the same time.

Leo: 4000

Akiza: 4000

"Lady first." Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode." Akiza said.

Evil Thorn

Level 1

Plant/Effect

Dark

100/300

A plant with a grenade with spikes appeared.

"Next, I activate my Evil Thorn special ability. By sacrifice it, you lose 300 Life-Points." Akiza said.

Evil Thorn then throw the grenade at Leo, costing an explosion on him.

Leo: 4000-3700

"Then, I get to summon two more Evil Thorn, but I can't use their ability after that." Akiza said

Two more Evil Thorn appeared.

"So, I set one card face-down and that end my turn." Akiza said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"And guess what, when my Morphtronic Boomboxen is in attack mode, he get to attack twice during the Battle Phase. So, attack!" Leo called.

Morphtronic Boomboxen is about to attack.

"Hold it, brat. You trigger my trap, Rose Blizzard. When my monster is select as attack target, I can change your attacking monster to defense mode." Akiza said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen suddenly transform back into a boom box.

"Fine. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Leo said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

"I sacrifice my one Evil Thorn so I can summon Rose Tentacles." Akiza said.

Rose Tentacles

Level 6

Plant/Effect

Earth

2200/1200

A giant rose with tentacles like vines appeared. Suddenly, the field then cover in vines and roses.

"Next I activate my Black Garden. With this Field Spell card, when the monster is Normal or Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Black Garden", halve its ATK and I can Special Summon 1 Rose Token to my or your side of the field, in Attack Position. And now, Rose Tentacles

attack the brat's Morphtronic Boomboxen." Akiza said.

Rose Tentacles is about to attack.

"Not so fast. I reveal my face-down card, Morphtransition. Thanks to this trap card, your attack is cancel and my Morphtronic Boomboxen change to attack mode." Leo said.

Rose Tentacles as stopped the attack and boom box transform back to a robot.

"Very clever brat, but it'll take more than that to win. I set one card face-down." Akiza said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Meanwhile.)

At the stands, Yusei, Luna and others are getting worried.

'_Come on, Leo. You can do this._' Luna thought.

(Meanwhile)

Zigzix was in his lab with a new energy detector which slowly rise up.

"It's rising. This boy seem to have a powerful one than Signer." Zigzix said to himself.

(Meanwhile.)

Rex watching the Duel in the room with Jack and Lazar.

'_Come on, boy. Show us your powerful energy._' Rex thought.

(Back at the Duel Field.)

"I summon Morphtronic Datatron in defense mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Datatron

Level 3

Pyro/Effect

Fire

1200/600

Computer stick appeared. Suddenly, a small rose appeared on Akiza's side.

Rose Token

Level 2

Plant/Effect

Dark

800/800

"Then, I switch my Morphtronic Boomboxen to defense mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen turn back to boom box.

"That end my turn." Leo said.

"Is that all?" Akiza asked.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

"Now, Rose Tentacles attack the brat's Morphtronic Boomboxen." Akiza called.

Rose Tentacles attack and this time, destroy Morphtronic Boomboxen.

"I don't get why you duel, you can't win with weak deck." Akiza said.

Leo growled.

(Meanwhile)

The energy detector is rising higher.

"This must be it!" Zigzix yelled while laughing like crazy.

(Back at the Duel Field.)

'_There's nothing in my deck that can help me. Even my best card, Power Tool Dragon won't stand chance because the Black Garden will cut it's ATK points in half. If only I have powerful cards._' Leo thought.

Just before Leo draw a card, there was a big flash. Leo close his eyes from the light. When Leo opened his eyes, he was no longer at Duel Field but in a dark realm.

"Hello?" he asked hoping for a reply.

Leo began to look around when he saw a dim light in the distance.

"What is that? Maybe it could be a way out." Leo said.

Leo ran towards the light, he kept running as the light got brighter and brighter. When Leo got there, Leo froze in shock at the sight in front of him. There was a giant glass like pyramid.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Welcome, Leo." A voice said.

Leo look around but saw no-one.

"Who's there? How did you know my name?" Leo asked.

Suddenly, three figures appeared in front of Leo. It's too dark for Leo to see what they are, but he did see glowing eyes. One red, one blue and one yellow.

"The time has come for you to accept your destiny." Red eye figure said.

"My destiny?" Leo asked.

The three figures put their hand together.

"Take our hand. It's time to judge to see if you are the one." Blue eye figure said.

Leo slowly nodded taking their hand. But as he did red, blue and golden rope like light move around his arm then the lights went inside his arm.

"You are indeed the Guardian of Gods." Yellow eye figure said.

"Guardian of what?" Leo asked.

"Gods." Red eye figure said as it and other two move to the light.

They are women. One wearing red Slifer like armor, next one wearing blue Obelisk like armor and last one wearing golden Ra like armor.

"We are the warriors of gods. I'm Warrior of Slifer." Warrior of Slifer said.

"I'm Warrior of Obelisk." Warrior of Obelisk said.

"And I'm Warrior of Ra." Warrior of Ra said.

"And now, you must set free our masters." Warrior of Slifer said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Place your hand on the glass. It will break, freeing our masters." Warrior of Ra said.

Leo slowly move to the pyramid and place his hand on the glass. The glass suddenly shatters, freeing something there. A blue hand, red wings and golden wings slowly rising out of the shatter pyramid.

"Well done, you have freed our masters. Now listen carefully." Warrior of Obelisk said.

Leo look at them.

"Your world and our world are in danger." Warrior of Slifer said.

"The evil force that was sealed 5000 years ago is about to rise again and attack both our worlds. And only you and Signers can stop them." Warrior of Ra said.

"And don't worry, we and our masters will be right by you side." Warrior of Slifer said.

With that another big flash and Leo is back at Duel Field.

"Hey brat, stop daydreaming and make your move unless you want to surrender." Akiza said.

"No way. It's not over until last card plays." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

'_How did that card get in my deck? Guess I should try it out._' Leo thought.

"I summon Warrior of Obelisk in attack mode." Leo said.

Warrior of Obelisk

Level 6

Warrior/Tuner

Divine

3000/3000

Warrior of Obelisk appeared.

"Wait, you have to sacrifice first. She got level six." Akiza said.

"Don't need to, if my Warrior of Obelisk is in my hand, I can Special Summon her." Leo said.

(Meanwhile)

Luna was surprise.

'_He never had that card in his deck._' Luna thought.

(Back at the Duel Field.)

"Fine, but she'll still lose half of her ATK points while I get Rose Token." Akiza said.

The vines wrap around Warrior of Obelisk while a rose token appeared on Akiza's side.

(WoO: 3000-1500)

"Ah man." Leo said.

"_Young Guardian._" A voice talking to Leo.

Leo look at the Warrior of Obelisk who looking at Leo.

"Did you just talk to me?" Leo asked out yelled.

"_Don't worry, you can tune me to Synchro Summon my master. But you must send the non-Tuner monster in your deck that make ten stars with me to the Graveyard._" Warrior of Obelisk said.

"Cool." Leo said before he look at Akiza.

"Now, I tune my Warrior of Obelisk with a monster in my deck that can make level ten stars. So, I'll send Morphtronic Radion to the Graveyard and Warrior of Obelisk from the field to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon... something." Leo said.

Suddenly, Leo's arm began to glow blue. Warrior of Obelisk then turn into a blue orb and a lightning shoot out to Leo's deck and take Morphtronic Radion card out and took it inside the orb. The orb then shoot up to the sky then the clear sky then turn into stormy cloud. Everyone look at the sky except Leo who was grabbing his arm in pain as the blue glow was like making a mark.

(Meanwhile)

"What's happen?" Tenzen asked.

'_Could it be Crimson Dragon?_' Yusei thought.

(Meanwhile)

The energy detector is rising even higher like mad. But not as mad as Zigzix laughing.

(Meanwhile)

'_So, this is your powerful energy._' Rex thought.

(Back at the Duel Field.)

A blue light beam shoot down behind Leo who didn't saw that as he still grabbing his arm in pain. When the light clear and Leo's arm stop glowing and the pain, everyone even Leo look at what come through the light and are they in for a shock.

'_Leo never ever had that card._' Luna thought.

'_Impressive, the boy has summoned this card._' Rex thought.

A mighty, humanoid, blue monster tower over the field.

Obelisk the Tormentor

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

4000/4000

"I just summoned one of the Egyptian God cards? Cool!" Leo yelled.

"Obelisk the Tormentor? It's not possible. No one has ever used him." Akiza said almost in fear.

"Obelisk, attack the Rose Token with your Fist of Fury!" Leo called.

"Hold it, you forget my Black Garden, your monster ATK points is cut in half and I get another Rose Token." Akiza said.

Rose Token appeared on Akiza's said and the vines make their way on Obelisk, but the moment vines came in contact with the God Card, the vines got burn.

"What? My vines didn't take effect of that." Akiza said.

Obelisk then made a massive fist and brought it down upon Rose Token.

Akiza: 4000-800

"My Rose Token can't be destroyed in battle." Akiza said

"Fine, I set one card face-down. That will do." Leo said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

"I set one card face-down, then I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode." Akiza said.

Twilight Rose Knight

Level 3

Warrior/Tuner

Dark

1000/1000

A black armor knight appeared.

"Hold on Black Rose, I reveal my face-down card, Twister. By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can destroy one Spell or Trap. So, say goodbye to your Black Garden." Leo said.

Leo: 3700-3200

Suddenly, vines are vanishing.

"Nice trick boy. But I got even better. I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with two of my Rose Tokens to Synchro Summon my powerful Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Fire

2400/1800

Akiza's three monsters disappeared and a rose like dragon appeared.

"When my dragon is Synchro Summon, I can destroy all cards on the field." Akiza said.

Suddenly, the Black Rose Dragon made a big wind with rose petals, destroying all cards.

"So much for your God Card." Akiza said.

But Obelisk didn't get destroyed.

"What?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"Sorry, but the God Cards are so powerful, they can't be effect that easy." Leo said.

"...I end my turn..." Akiza said knowing it her last.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I Summon Warrior of Slifer in attack mode." Leo said.

Warrior of Slifer

Level 6

Warrior/Tuner

Divine

3000/3000

Warrior of Slifer appeared.

"You know what that means. I tune her with Morphtronic Magnen and Morphtronic Magnen Bar to Synchro Summon my second Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon." Leo said.

Suddenly, Leo's arm began to glow red. Warrior of Slifer then turn into a red orb and a lightning shoot out to Leo's deck and take Morphtronic Magnen Bar and Morphtronic Magnen cards out and took them inside the orb. The orb then shoot up to the stormy cloud. Everyone look at the sky even Leo while grabbing his arm in pain as the red glow was like making a mark.

(Meanwhile)

The energy detector is almost overloading.

(Meanwhile)

'_The boy is going to summon another God Card._' Rex thought.

(Back at the Duel Field.)

A red wings shape light appeared in the sky before it beam to the field. When the light clear and Leo's arm stop glowing and the pain, a long, winged, serpentine, red dragon with two mouths and a blue orb on its head appeared with a mighty roar.

Slifer the Sky Dragon

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

X000/X000

"Nice move. However, I do know that Slifer get 1000 ATK and DEF for each card you holding and I count two. So Slifer as got 2000 ATK and DEF, 400 points weaker than my dragon.

(StSD: 2000/2000)

"True, but I'm not done yet. Since my Warrior of Slifer is Special Summon and Slifer is Synchro Summon, I can summon another monster to the field. So I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

(StSD: 2000/2000-1000/1000)

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Since he's on attack mode, I use its effect. Dial on!" Leo called.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 4, 3, 5, 3, 3, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2…3…2…1…**4**.

"Yes, I get to draw four cards." Leo said.

Leo draw four more cards.

"I didn't draw level 4 or less Morphtronic, but Slifer get new Points." Leo said.

(StSD: 1000/1000-5000/5000)

"Now, attack Slifer. Thunder Force Attack!" Leo called.

Slifer shoot a beam with lightning out of his mouth and destroy Black Rose Dragon.

Akiza: 800-0

Everyone looked in shock as Leo had destroyed Akiza's most powerful dragon.

"I... won. Yes!" Leo yelled.

Suddenly Leo fell back. Yusei rush to him, Leo is unconscious. When Yusei pick him up, he saw a mark. Mark of blue body and red wings. Yusei decide to think about it later and carry Leo to the medic hall.

(How was that? Just to let you know, Warrior of Gods is what I made up. And don't worry, he'll play the Winged Dragon of Ra. Just wait and see.)


	3. Chapter 3: Two Dragons and one Ra

**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**

**Chapter 3: Two Dragons and one Ra**

Leo slowly woke up and look around. He's in the medic hall with his twin sister, Luna, sitting next to the bed Leo is on.

"How do you feel?" Luna asked.

"Fine. But I had a dream that I was duelling Black Rose and then-" Leo almost said.

"And then you summon two of three Egyptian God Cards." Luna finish for Leo.

"Yeah, did you have the same dream?" Leo asked.

"No, you did summon them. But strange thing is instead of original monsters like the king of games, Yugi Muto has, they are Synchro monsters with the same ability as the original ones." Luna said.

Leo look through his deck until he got Warriors of Gods.

"And I bet that these three are the only ones I can use to Synchro Summon those Egyptian God Cards." Leo said.

Luna then notice something.

"Leo, your arm." Luna said.

"My arm?" Leo asked as he looked at his arm and his eyes opened in shock, for right there on his arm was a blue mark of Obelisk's body and red mark of Slifer's wings.

"Where did that mark come from?" Leo asked.

"It might have appeared when you Synchro Summon Obelisk and Slifer." Luna said.

Just then, Dexter, Tenzen and Bolt enter the room.

"Hey Guys, where's Yusei?" Leo asked.

"Yusei is duelling with Black Rose. We just come to see if you were ok." Bolt said.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." Leo said.

"That was amazing when you summon the Egyptian God Cards." Dexter said.

"Yeah. Where Obelisk make a big fist and Slifer made a powerful blast." Tenzen said.

"Thanks, I think." Leo said.

They then look at the TV which show Yusei won.

"_And that was an amazing Duel. Now Yusei will face up against Jack and Leo in a Turbo Duel._" MC in the TV said.

"Turbo Duel!" Leo yelled.

Leo and Luna never did Turbo Duel before so, they have no Duel Runners.

"What am I going to do?" Leo asked.

"Duel of course." A voice said at the door.

Everyone turn to the door and saw Yusei.

"How?" Luna asked.

"We'll find the way." Yusei asked.

(A few minutes later before the Final round.)

Leo walk along the hall. So far, Leo can't find a way to duel in Turbo Duel. Then he accidentally bumps into someone and fall backwards. Leo look at someone he just bumped on who is Akiza.

"Sorry." Leo said.

Akiza hold out her hand to help Leo up. Ever since she lost the duel by Yusei, She realize that the mark of a dragon isn't a cursed but a give.

"You ok?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Leo said.

"Don't you have a duel to win?" Akiza asked.

"I wish. It's going to be a Turbo Duel and I don't have a Duel Runner." Leo said.

'_Turbo Duel?_' Akiza thought.

"I think I can help you with that. Come with me." Akiza said.

Leo and Akiza walk off.

(The Final round time.)

Jake and Yusei at the starting line with their Duel Runners, but Leo is not there.

"The boy must have chicken out. I know that brat doesn't deserve the Egyptian God Cards. Only I, the champion of Duel, deserve those cards." Jack said.

Yusei just glares at Jack but then he and Jack hear an engine noise. Everyone look at the Duel Runner entry and saw a pinkest-red Duel Runner with a sidecar came out. The Duel Runner stop at the line. It's Akiza who drive the Duel Runner with Leo in the sidecar.

"Akiza, what are you doing there?" Yusei asked.

"What's does it look like? I'm helping Leo with the Turbo Duel." Akiza said.

Just then, a giant hologram screen appeared showing MC.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today is a Special day on the Final round. A very first time in years. A three way Duel! It's the Champ, Jack Atlas VS from the Satellite, Yusei Fudo Vs surprise boy, Leo. Speed World on!_" MC called.

"**Duel Mode** **engage! Autopilot ****activate!**" the voice in each Duel screen said.

Jack, Yusei, and Akiza started their engine as the hologram screen appeared in front of them. it's showing red light.

"**On Your Mark, Get Set, DUEL!**" a voice in the screen said.

That light show green and they off.

(Yusei's SPC: 0; Jack's SPC: 0; Leo's SPC: 0)

"I make the first move." Jack said.

Jack draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

(Meanwhile.)

Sayer, the leader of Arcadia Movement, was not so pleased.

'_Why is Akiza helping this kid? Wait a minute, isn't that kid who somehow beat Akiza?_' Sayer thought.

Sayer didn't know what happen in the Duel with Akiza and Leo. So, he didn't see Leo played the Egyptian God Cards.

(Meanwhile)

Rex and Lazar are watching the duel.

'_The boy must summon the last and powerful Egyptian God Card. I must see it's power._" Rex thought.

(Meanwhile)

At the stands, Luna and others are watching.

'_Good luck Brother and Yusei._' Luna thought.

(Back at the Duel Track.)

"I summon Twin-Shield Defender in defense mode." Jack said.

Twin-Shield Defender

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

700/1600

A man with half shields each appeared.

"Then I set one card face-down and end my turn." Jack said.

(Yusei's SPC: 1; Jack's SPC: 1; Leo's SPC: 1)

"My move." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode." Yusei said.

Shield Warrior

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

800/1600

A dark-skinned man with a halberd and a large shield appeared.

"And I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

(Yusei's SPC: 2; Jack's SPC: 2; Leo's SPC: 2)

"And last but not the least." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

'_That monster is too weak. Stupid kid._' Jack thought.

"Next, I activate my Morphtronic Scopen special ability. When his on attack mode, I can Special Summon one Level four Morphtronic from my hand, and I choose Morphtronic Boomboxen." Leo said.

Morphtronic Boomboxen

Level 4

Machine/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A boom box appeared, then transform into a robot.

"And guess what, my Morphtronic Scopen is a Tuner Monster. So, I tune him with my Morphtronic Boomboxen to Synchro Summon my favourite card, Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Leo's two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Next, I set three cards face-down and then my turn." Leo said.

(Yusei's SPC: 3; Jack's SPC: 3; Leo's SPC: 3)

Jack draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack said.

Mad Archfiend

Level 4

Fiend/Effect

Dark

1800/0

A man with a mouth like body with a skull inside, appeared.

"Now, attack Yusei's Shield Warrior." Jack called.

Mad Archfiend was about to attack.

"Hold it Jack, I reveal my face-down card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This Trap card negate your attack and I can set it face-down again." Yusei said.

A iron scarecrow appeared, take the hit from Mad Archfiend.

"Fine. I end my turn." Jack said.

(Yusei's SPC: 4; Jack's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 4)

"My move." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Max Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said.

Max Warrior

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Wind

1800/800

A metal armor man with a long spear appeared.

"And now, attack Mad Archfiend." Yusei called.

Max Warrior is about to attack.

"Not so fast, Yusei. I reveal my face-down card, Changing Destiny. I stop your attack and change your attacking monster to defense mode." Jack said.

Max stopped and change to defense mode.

"Also, you got two choices. One: I gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Two: You lose your Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated." Jack said.

"Fine. I choose number one." Yusei said.

"Then I gain Life Points." Jack said.

Jack: 4900

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

(Yusei's SPC: 5; Jack's SPC: 5; Leo's SPC: 5)

"My turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"Power Tool Dragon, attack Jake's Mad Archfiend." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon went on attack.

"Sorry kid, but when my Mad Archfiend on attack mode is a target for battle, it change to defense mode." Jack said.

Mad Archfiend suddenly change to defense mode before got destroyed by Power Tool Dragon.

"I end my turn." Leo said.

(Yusei's SPC: 6; Jack's SPC: 6; Leo's SPC: 6)

Jack draw a card and look at it.

"I activate Speed Spell - Dark Core. I can only activate this card when I have 3 or more Speed Counters. By discard one card from my hand, I can remove any monster from play." Jack said.

Jack pick one card from his hand and send it to the Graveyard.

"Now, I remove my Twin-Shield Defender from the play." Jack said.

Suddenly, Twin-Shield Defender vanished.

'_But that was his own monster._' Leo thought.

'_What are you up to?_' Yusei thought.

"Next, I summon Vice Dragon in attack mode." Jack said.

Vice Dragon

Level 5

Dragon/Effect

Dark

2000/2400

A purple dragon appeared.

"A level five monster?" Yusei asked.

"If you and the brat have a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon it. But it lose half of it's ATK and DEF points." Jack said.

(VD: 2000/2400-1000/1200)

"Next, I summon Dark Resonator in attack mode." Jack said.

Dark Resonator

Level 3

Fiend/Tuner

Dark

1300/300

A small fiend appeared.

"Now, I tune my Dark Resonator with my Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon my best card, Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

Red Dragon Archfiend

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Dark

3000/2000

Jack two monsters disappeared and a red fiend like dragon appeared.

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, Attack the brat's Power Tool Dragon." Jack said.

Red Dragon Archfiend is about to attack.

"Hold it. I reveal my face-down card, Magic Cylinder. Thank to this trap card, I can negate your attack and you lose Life Points equal to your dragon ATK." Leo said.

Two cylinder like cup appeared. Red Dragon Archfiend throw a fire ball and the it went in the left cylinder and shoot out from right cylinder at Jack.

Jack: 4900-1900

(Jack's SPC: 3)

"I hate you kid. I end my turn." Jack said.

(Yusei's SPC: 7; Jack's SPC: 4; Leo's SPC: 7)

"My move." Yusei said.

Yusei draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

Junk Synchron

Level 3

Warrior/Tuner

Dark

1300/500

A small, mechanical looking warrior with a white scarf appeared.

"Now, I tune Junk Synchron with my Shield Warrior and Max Warrior to Synchro Summon my best card, Stardust Dragon." Yusei said.

Stardust Dragon

Level 8

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Wind

2500/2000

Yusei's three monsters disappeared and a white dragon appeared.

'_Let see, Jack's dragon is 500 points stronger then my dragon. I could attack Leo's dragon, but he still have two face-down cards and one of them could be a trap._' Yusei thought.

"I guess I end my turn." Yusei said.

(Yusei's SPC: 8; Jack's SPC: 5; Leo's SPC: 8)

"My turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

(Meanwhile)

"I was just wondering. If Leo got Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, wouldn't mean that he might had the last one?" Tenzen asked.

"Good question, Tenzen. Good question." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Come on boy, play the powerful card._' Rex thought.

(Back at the Duel Track.)

Leo give a big smile.

"Alright! It's Warrior of Ra!" Leo yelled.

Warrior of Ra

Level 6

Warrior/Tuner

Divine

3000/3000

A woman in wearing golden Ra like armor, appeared.

"What?" Jack asked/yelled.

"That means..." Yusei said.

"I tune her with a card Akiza kindly let me borrow, Rose Tentacles to Synchro Summon my third and powerful Egyptian God card, the Winged Dragon of Ra." Leo said.

Suddenly, Leo's arm began to glow golden. Warrior of Ra then turn into a golden orb and a lightning shoot out to Leo's deck and take Rose Tentacles card out and took it inside the orb. The orb then shoot up to the sky then the clear sky then turn into stormy cloud. Everyone look at the sky even Leo while grabbing his arm in pain as the golden glow was like making a mark.

(Meanwhile)

"He's summoning the powerful God Card." Dexter said.

(Meanwhile)

'_Yes, this is it._' Rex thought.

(Meanwhile)

At Zigzix's lab, the energy detector is overloading.

"The boy's energy is on the mixing." Zigzix said.

(Meanwhile)

'_So, the boy got the Egyptian God Cards? That how he beat Akiza. If I got him to join my organization, we'll be unstoppable._' Sayer thought.

(Back at the Duel Track.)

A golden light beam shoot down to the field. When the light clear and Leo's arm stop glowing and the pain, gigantic golden dragon with massive wings appeared, flying over Akiza's Duel Runner.

The Winged Dragon of Ra

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

?/?

"That dragon got no ATK or DEF points." Jack said.

"Well, the original Ra gets ATK and DEF points from three monsters that been sacrifice to summon him. But since my Ra is a Synchro Monster, It's ATK and DEF are equal to the monsters that I just Synchro Summon him." Leo said.

(TWDoR: 5200/4200)

"And now, Winged Dragon of Ra, att-" Leo then cut off by the mark on his arm began to glow red, blue and golden.

The four Signers' marks starting to glow. Suddenly, Crimson Dragon appeared.

"Is that?" Jack asked.

"The Crimson Dragon." Yusei said.

Suddenly, there was a big flash. Now they in a dark realm with light road and Luna is flying behind them.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

They look around then look down and saw...

"Satellite." Yusei said.

It's indeed the Satellite City. But there was a giant glowing mark of spider and the city is destroying.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"That could mean the Satellite is in danger." Yusei said.

"Then what's happening to New Domino City?" Luna asked.

They look at New Domino City which is on fire and getting destroyed. Out of fire are three monsters in shallow, destroying everything in their way.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. But they not very friendly." Akiza said.

They move on and now saw a temple where five people with a dragon mark on each.

"There have a same mark as we do." Yusei said.

Now they saw a castle with the statues of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra in front.

"A castle?" Jack asked.

They drive through the walls and saw a big fire in the centre of the room with people dressing like God cards, dancing around it. At the end of the room is a throne chair where someone is sitting with a Mark of God on his arm.

"That the same mark as I have." Leo said.

"Alright. Enough of this, back to the duel." Jack said as they leave the castle.

"Jack..." Yusei said.

"If this duel bring us there, then ending this duel might bring us back." Jack said.

"Fine, but it's still my turn. So I activate Ra's special ability. By pay 1000 of my Life Points, I can destroy any monster I want. And I choose Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend." Leo said.

Leo: 4000-3000

The huge dragon became covered in flames to transform to Phoenix Mode. It came down at Red Dragon Archfiend and destroy it with flames. The Phoenix return to Leo's side and turn back to The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Next, I reveal my face-down card, Call of the Haunted. This trap card let's me bring back one monster from the Graveyard, like my Warrior of Ra." Leo said.

Warrior of Ra appeared.

'_What are you up too?_' Yusei thought.

"_Young __Guardian, We must end this duel._" Warrior of Ra said.

Leo nodded.

'_Did Leo just talking to his Duel Monster? Does that mean he can see Duel Monster spirit?_' Luna thought.

"Now, I sacrifice Warrior of Ra, so her ATK and DEF go to Ra." Leo said.

Warrior of Ra turn into a golden orb and went to Ra.

(TWDoR: 5200/4200-8200/7200)

"8200 ATK?" Jack said.

"And now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Jack directly." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon strike at Jack.

Jack: 1900-0

Jack's Duel Runner is spinning out of control and fall behind.

"Beating by a kid, ah Jack?" Yusei asked/joked.

"I'm not done yet, I reveal my face-down card, Dust Tornado. Thanks to this trap card, I can destroy any trap or spell card on your side. So I destroy your face-down card, Yusei." Leo said.

A tornado appeared and blow away Yusei's face-down card.

"And now, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy his Stardust Dragon with Blaze Cannon." Leo said.

A fire ball appeared behind Ra then a flames move to each side of it's head. Then shoot of a fire blast out of it's mouth at Stardust Dragon, destroying it.

Yusei: 4000-0

Yusei's Duel Runner is spinning out of control and fall behind. Suddenly they all back at the Duel Track. Yusei, Jack and Leo's dragons just freeze. Then Jack and Yusei's dragon disappeared.

"Who won?" Tenzen asked.

"Look!" Bolt called as he pointing at the screen.

The screen showing Life Points of Jack, Yusei and Leo. Jack and Yusei got 0 Lift Points while Leo has 3000 left.

"Leo won!" Dexter yelled.

Luna is the first one to clapping before everyone clapped as well. Akiza stop her Duel Runner and Leo jump off the sidecar and went to Yusei.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice duel." Yusei said.

"Hey kid." Akiza said as she walk by.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"Nice duelling. Now you're the new champion." Akiza said.

"Thanks. Here your card back." Leo said as he handed Rose Tentacles card to Akiza.

Akiza took the card and went off. Luna and the others immediately ran over to congratulate Leo.

"I'm so proud of you," said Luna, hugging her brother tight.

"Thanks Sis," said Leo, blushing from all the attention.

(A few minutes later)

Leo stand in the centre of the field with other duellists. Rex and Lazar walk in front the duellists with a trophy cup.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you, our very first young new champion. Leo!" Rex called.

Everyone cheered as Rex took the trophy and walk in front of Leo.

"Congratulate, young Leo." Rex said as he hand him the trophy.

"Thank you." Leo said as he take the trophy.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere dark, a cloaked person appeared and bow to someone... or _something_.

"They been free, Masters. A boy named Leo is the one. We just need to capture him." A cloaked person said.

"**And the world will fall by our hands.**" A demon voice said.

(How was that? I'm not sure that they get trophy in the Fortune Cup, So, I guessed. Anyway, What's going to happen next? Just wait and see.)


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Spirit World

**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**

**Chapter 4: Enter the Spirit World**

It's a day since Leo won the duel and become the champion. Speaking of the devil, Leo, Luna, Yusei and others are at Blister's place at the edge of the city. Tenzen was drawing something.

"I'm not a good artiste but this is what the dragon look like." Tenzen said as he showing the drawing of Crimson Dragon.

Yusei then realize that some of the drawings are same as the marks. Leo look at his mark. Golden mark of Ra's head, blue mark of Obelisk's body and red mark of Slifer's wings.

"So, how did the Crimson Dragon appear without the fifth signer?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Yusei said.

Later that night, Yusei look out the window while others are asleep. Yusei then spots a man with a glowing birthmark. Believing him to be a Signer, Yusei chases him. (The Shadow Duel is the same thing like the TV show so, we'll skip it and move on.)

(Meanwhile)

Leo open his eyes and looking around, he was no longer in Blister's place but in a forest.

"Where am I?" Leo asked to himself.

"Leo!" someone called.

Leo turn around and saw Luna running to him with a small fur ball like monster with a tail with a bow on it.

"Luna and Kuribon?" Leo asked as he wondering how Kuribon appeared without Luna's Duel Disk.

Luna then hugging her brother tight.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"We are in the Spirit World. But this place is new." Luna said.

"Spirit World?" Leo said.

"Yes, young Guardian." Warrior of Slifer said as she land in front of them.

"Warrior of Slifer?" Leo asked.

"Come, all will be explained." Slifer said before she went off.

Luna, Leo and Kuribon follow her.

(A few minutes later.)

They at the cave where Warrior of Gods lives. Warrior of Slifer explained about what happened 5000 years ago.

"Then when the time comes, the destiny boy will free our masters and become Guardian of Gods." Warrior of Slifer said.

"I see." Luna said.

"I still don't get it, how do you know my name?" Leo asked.

"You can't remember? Then I'll show you and your sister." Warrior of Ra said.

Warrior of Ra open her golden wings and made a flash of light. Leo and Luna clover their eyes from the light. When the light clear, they at the tops where younger twin duelling. Suddenly _Luna_ fall coma. Before _Leo _rush to her, he fall to coma too.

"You fall to coma too?" Luna asked.

"Well, ...yeah... I think." Leo said.

Another flash of light appeared and they are now in the Spirit World, watching their younger selves playing with their new friends under watchful eye of Power Tool Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Suddenly, the grass is dying.

"What going on?" _Luna _asked.

"Our world is under attack by evil force." Slifer said.

"Can you guys stop them?" _Leo_ asked.

"We cannot." Power Tool Dragon said.

"But you two can." Obelisk said.

"You two will help us and we help you two not being alone." Ra said.

"You two are alone, are you?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"Yes. Mum and Dad always busy and Leo stay with me all the time so we never had friends beside you guys. So yeah, I'll help." _Luna_ said.

"Me too. And I promise myself that I'll protect her at any cost from dangers." _Leo_ said.

"Then we'll be sure you two won't be separate or being alone." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Ancient Fairy Dragon then hugging _Leo _and_ Luna_ like a mother thing. Another flash of light appeared and Leo and Luna are back at the cave as Warrior of Ra close her wings.

"What happen to them and the world?" Luna asked.

"Ancient Forest as turn into a the desolate Minus World and the Power Tool Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and the masters spirit are sealed up inside the stone. Leaving the body in the cards empty shelled." Warrior of Obelisk said.

"Then we shall save them." Leo said.

"Not yet, when the time comes, you can save them." Warrior of Slifer said

"Right now, you two must return to your world." Warrior of Ra said.

Warrior of Ra open her golden wings and made a flash of light. Leo is now in the room of Blister's place.

"_When the time comes, you can save them._ I wonder, what that mean?" Leo asked to himself.

(How was that? I hope it's wasn't too bad. See you all next time.)


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadow Duel

**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**

**Chapter 5: The Shadow Duel**

Angela Rains, the reporter, is looking for the kid champion.

"Where is that kid? This will make the best story of all." Angela said.

Without noticing, a giant creature hiding in shadow, shoot a red beam out of it's eyes at Angela. It hit her then a big red flashed.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Luna are at their house, watching T.V.

"_And Just like the King of Games, Yugi Muto. The boy named Leo has played three __Egyptian God Cards._" The News Person said in the T.V.

"Man, now suddenly I'm the best." Leo said.

"Well, you did play the powerful Egyptian God Cards." Luna said.

Suddenly, there a phone ringing and Leo went to get it.

"Hello?" Leo asked on the phone.

"_Hello young Guardian, It's about your friend, Dexter. I'm afraid he's in trouble at the park. Why don't you come over and Help him._" A voice said through the phone before hang up.

"Hello? Hello? What did you do to him?" Leo asked but get no answer.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but I have to get to the park." Leo said.

"I'll go with you." Luna said.

They went off.

(55 minutes later.)

Leo and Luna are at the park where Dexter is tie-up on the tree.

"So glad you could make it." A figure said in the shadow.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

A figure move out of the shadow. It's Angela, but the different is that her uniform is dark version and on her forehead, there's millennium eye like mark with red wings.

"Is that Angela Rains, the reporter?" Luna asked.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Why young Guardian, we're having a duel." Angela said has she show her black and red Duel Disk.

"A duel?" Leo asked.

"Otherwise, your friend might not live to see the future." Angela said.

"Alright you, you got yourself a duel." Leo said.

"Excellent." Angela said.

Suddenly, a circle of flames appeared around them.

"What is this?" Luna asked.

"It's called The Shadow Duel. So..." Angela said.

"Let's Duel!" Leo and Angela called at the same time.

Angela: 4000

Leo: 4000

"I'll start." Angela said.

Angela draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I activate Graceful Charity. This spell card let's me draw three cards then I discard two." Angela said.

So, Angela draw three cards then she discard two.

'_Excellent. I just need four more._' Angela thought. (Have a guess of what she's planning.

"Then, I set a monster and then my turn." Angela said.

"My turn." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Scopen

Level 3

Machine/Tuner

Light

800/1400

A microscope appeared, then transform into a robot.

"And thanks to Scopen's special ability. When his on attack mode, I can Special Summon one Level four Morphtronic from my hand, and I choose Morphtronic Videon." Leo said.

Morphtronic Videon

Level 4

Light

1000/1000

A video camera appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Now, I tune Morphtronic Scopen with my Morphtronic Videon to Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon

Level 7

Machine/Synchro/Effect

Earth

2300/2500

Leo's two monsters disappeared and a robot like dragon with a screwdriver attach to his left arm and a digger as right arm appeared.

"Next, I activate my Power Tool Dragon's special ability, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"Alright, now I use Break! Draw! with my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

Power Tool Dragon glow white.

"Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack her face-down card." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon attack the face-down. It's showing a invisible monster with only showing wings, crown, hands with bow and arrow and feet.

Skelengel

Level 2

Fairy/Effect

Light

900/400

It got destroy.

"You destroy my Skelengel. This let me draw one card." Angela said as she draw a card.

"Well, I activate the effect of Break! Draw!, since Power Tool Dragon destroy a monster, I get to draw one card." Leo said as he draw a card.

"I'll end my down with a face-down." Leo said.

Angela draw a card and look at it.

'_Yes, I got three, just two more and I'll win._' Angela thought.

"I activate Magical Stone Excavation, by discard two cards, I can bring one spell card back from the Graveyard like Graceful Charity. And if you don't mind, I like to play it again. So I draw three new cards then discard two." Angela said.

She did the same thing.

'_Yes, just one more._' Angela thought.

"I end my turn." Angela said.

"Are you sure? You have no monsters on the field." Leo said.

'_Never mind my field, worry about my hand._' Angela said.

"Well, suit yourself." Leo said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

'_All she did was drawing more cards. This doesn't make sense. Unless..._' Leo thought.

"Now I know what you up too." Leo said.

Angela, Dexter and Luna look at Leo.

"You're planning to summon Exodia the Forbidden One." Leo said.

'_NO! How does he know?_' Angela thought.

"How did you figure it out?" Luna asked.

"She keeps drawing cards. Isn't that obvious?" Leo asked.

"Just because you figure it out doesn't mean you can stop me and win." Angela said.

"That where you wrong. I activate my new card, Card Destruction." Leo said.

"Not that! My hand!" Leo said.

"Now, we must discard all cards in our hand and draw the same number of cards that discarded. So, say goodbye to the cards in your hand." Leo said.

'_No! I was so close to summon Exodia and win this duel._' Angela thought.

They discard their hands and draw new cards.

"And now, Power Tool Dragon, attack her directly." Leo called.

Power Tool Dragon strike at Angela.

Angela: 4000-1700

"I end my turn." Leo said.

'_Leo wipe out more than half of Angela's Life Points._' Luna thought as she freeing Dexter.

Angela draw a card and look at it.

'_He may have stop me for using Exodia, but there one card that is stronger than his Power Tool Dragon._' Angela thought.

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain, it's cost me half of my Life Points, but I can Special Summon one Dark Magician." Angela said.

Angela: 1700-850

Dark Magician

Level 7

Spellcaster

Dark

2500/2100

A magician man in a red outfit, pointed staff, and silvery hair appeared.

"The Dark Magician?" Leo asked.

"Now Dark Magician, destroy his Power Tool Dragon." Angela called.

Dark Magician attack Power Tool Dragon.

Leo: 4000-3800

"Fine, you can attack but can't destroy. By sending Break! Draw!, my dragon spared for one turn." Leo said.

"Fine you brat, I set one card face-down and that end my turn." Angela said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"First, I activate my Power Tool Dragon's special ability, I can add one Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." Leo said.

The deck did a random shuffle and pick a card for him.

"Yeah, now I use Double Tool C&D with my dragon." Leo said.

In the place of the large screwdriver attached to Power Tool's left arm, a large drill appeared through a shower of lights that engulfed the previous weapon. On its left arm, a buzz saw encased in red metal materialized. Power Tool leant forward slightly, regarding its new armaments.

"During my turn, my dragon get 1000 ATK points." Leo said.

(PTD: 2300-3300)

"And now, I summon Warrior of Obelisk in attack mode." Leo said.

Warrior of Obelisk

Level 6

Warrior/Tuner

Divine

3000/3000

A woman wearing blue Obelisk like armor appeared.

"And now, I tune her with Morphtronic Radion from my deck to Synchro Summon my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Leo called.

Warrior of Obelisk then turn into a blue orb and a lightning shoot out to Leo's deck and take Morphtronic Radion card out and took it inside the orb. The orb then shoot up to the sky then the clear sky then turn into stormy cloud. A blue light beam shoot down behind Leo. When the light clear, a mighty, humanoid, blue monster tower over the field.

Obelisk the Tormentor

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

4000/4000

"And now, Power Tool Dragon, attack her Dark Magician." Leo called.

The Power Tool Dragon is about to attack.

"Hold it, Guardian, I reveal my face-down card, Draining Shield. Thanks to this trap card, your dragon is stop and I gain Life Points of you Dragon's ATK points." Angela said.

A force field made over Angela and her monster as Power Tool Dragon hit the force field.

Angela: 850-4150

"Obelisk the Tormentor, destroy her Dark Magician with your Fist of Fury!" Leo called.

Obelisk then made a massive fist and brought it down upon Dark Magician and destroy him.

Angela: 4150-2650

"That end my turn." Leo said.

(PTD: 3300-2300)

Angela draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Marshmallon in defense mode." Angela said.

Marshmallon

Level 3

Fairy/Effect

Light

300/500

A marshmallow-like monster appeared.

"Guess what, Guardian, my cute Marshmallon can't be destroy in battle. I end my turn." Angela said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." Leo said.

Morphtronic Celfon

Level 1

Machine/Effect

Earth

100/100

A mobile phone appeared, then transform into a robot.

"Since he's on attack mode, I use its effect. Dial on!" Leo called.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 4, 3, 5, 1, 6, 1, 3, 4, 1, 2, 6, **2**.

"It's a two, which mean I get draw two cards and if there a Level 4 or less Morphtronic with it, I can summon it." Leo said.

Leo draw two more cards and look at them.

"Yes, I draw Morphtronic Magnen so I can summon it." Leo said.

Morphtronic Magnen

Level 3

Thunder/Effect

Earth

800/800

A horseshoe magnet appeared, then transform into a robot.

"I got just what I need, so say goodbye to your monster and your Life Points." Leo said.

"I already told you, my monster can't be destroy in battle and since it's in defense mode, my Life Points are save." Angela said.

"That's what you think." Leo said.

Obelisk kneel down and pick up Celfon and Magnen.

"Of course, it's Obelisk's special ability. By sacrifice two monsters..." Dexter said.

"Obelisk destroy all monsters on Angela's said of the field..." Luna said.

"And inflict 4000 points damage to my Life Points." Angela said in fear.

Leo's two monsters were absorbed by Obelisk, who then made a massive fist and brought it down upon Angela.

Angela: 2650-0

"Leo won." Dexter said.

Luna and Dexter run to check Leo then they all check Angela which the mark and the Duel Disk with the deck are gone and her uniform are back to normal.

"Did you see that? Her Duel Disk and deck disappeared." Dexter said.

Angela slowly woke up.

"What happen?" Angela asked.

"That what we want to know. Why are duelling against my brother." Luna asked.

"Duelling? I never play Duel, I'm reporter." Angela said.

"I think she might have been control by someone or something that make a mark on her head." Leo said.

Just then, the sound of Sector Security is nearby.

"The Sector Security, Let's get out of here." Dexter said.

Leo, Luna and Dexter run off, leaving Angela with Sector Security.

(55 minutes later.)

Dexter went home. Leo and Luna are at the sofa.

"That was weird, first Angela trap Dexter and force me to duel her then after the duel, she can't remember." Leo said.

"It's like someone is after you and using everyone to get you for them." Luna said.

"Yeah. But who?" Leo asked.

(Meanwhile)

Four cloaked persons with different colour lines, are sitting around the table.

"We lost to the Signer." First one said.

"And we still don't know who the Guardian of the Gods." Second one said.

"I do." A voice said.

They all turn and saw a red cloaked with blue and golden lines.

"You do, who?" third one asked.

"The little Signer's twin brother named Leo. He's got what we need." Red cloaked said.

"Excellent. Once we get that powerful energy, we can power the king." Forth said.

"Yes, and once the boy lose his energy, he'll be too weak to help the Signers with the God Cards." Red cloaked said.

Then they made an evil laughing.

(How was that? I hope you enjoy it. See you soon.)


	6. Chapter 6: Psychic VS God

**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**

**Chapter 6: Psychic VS God**

Tenzen and Bolt put their bags down at Leo and Luna's house.

"Now this is the place I wouldn't mind babysit." Bolt said.

"You're not babysitting. You here cause Yusei is worry about the Dark Signers." Luna said.

Yusei is back in Satellite and reunited with his friend, Crow Hogan. Then meet with Kalin Kessler who is now the Dark Signer. They had Shadow Turbo Duel and Yusei was hurt badly. Leo was a bit quiet, thinking about his Duel with controlled Angela.

"Speaking of Yusei, any word about him?" Leo asked.

Bolt took out the laptop from his bag and check.

"There's no e-mail from him." Bolt said.

"I hope Yusei is alright." Tenzen said.

"And why did our mark glow?" Leo asked.

"It's might be about my dream. I saw the dragons battle with Shadow Army." Luna said.

Leo look at his twin sister before he look through his deck until he got Egyptian God Cards.

"Luna, I know this is stupid question. But were the Egyptian God Cards in the battle?" Leo asked.

"Well, I did saw them with the dragons." Luna said.

"And, did you saw the enemy of Gods?" Leo asked.

"Well, there's three more with the Shadow Army, but I couldn't see it because it was too shadow to see. Why you asked?" Luna asked.

"Don't you remember? Angela was been control by someone or something. And I bet it was the enemy of the Gods." Leo said.

"You might have a point." Luna said.

"So, in that case, we might need all the Signers together, even means we need to see Akiza." Leo said.

"But, she in the Arcadia Movement, and they bad news." Bolt said.

"But what if Akiza need our help, or if something happen with Yusei is hurt and we might need her deck." Leo said.

"Well, I say we shall stay put until we hear from Yusei." Bolt said.

"But what if we don't hear from him? For all we know, he might need our help." Tenzen said.

"Yeah you right. If there still no E-Mails, something might have happen to him that need Signer backup." Bolt said.

Bolt check the Laptop and still no E-Mails from Yusei.

"Look like we pay Akiza a little visit after all." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

At the Arcadia Movement´s headquarters, Sayer is in his office, researching about Luna and Leo.

"So, Luna is a Signer and Leo is the Guardian of Gods. That why he play the Egyptian God Cards. I got to have them join the organization and then we'll be unstoppable." Sayer said.

Just then, Sayer's phone begins to ring. He pick it up.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Sayer asked through the phone.

"_Very sorry to bother you, sir. But there some people want to talk to you and two of them is the twin, Leo and Luna that you want._" a voice said through the phone.

'_So, those two are here._' Sayer thought.

(Half an hour later)

Five well dressed figures sit at a table. Sayer is located at the head of the table, with Tenzen and Bolt on the side to his left and the twins across from them on Sayer's left. They explain about Signers and Dark Signers.

"I see, in that the case, we will love to help you." Sayer said.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Sure. I'll go get Akiza." Sayer said.

Sayer got up and went off.

"Well, that was easy." Leo said.

"Too easy if you asked me." Bolt said.

Suddenly, gas leaks in through a vent, causing the four to feel drowsy and fall asleep. Kuribon appeared and try to wake Luna up. The Warriors of Gods appeared too.

"_Young Guardian, wake up. This is a lie and a trap. You must get out of there now._" Warrior of Slifer said.

None of the twin is waking up as Sayer and four uniformed members of the Movement, equipped with gas masks, enter the room.

'_Excellent, I got them both. I think I should test Leo._' Sayer thought.

(45 minutes later)

The twin woke up to find that they chained by their ankles at the end of the Duel arena, wearing a strange helmet device.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked.

"This is a test." Sayer said from other side of the Duel arena.

"Test? For what?" Luna asked.

"For Leo to see if he has possessed some sort of powers." Sayer said.

"Then, why am I in this?" Luna asked.

"Cause, I want to see a tag team of Signer and Guardian." Sayer said.

"So, all you said about helping us, is a lie? What are you up to?" Leo asked.

"Oh, just colleting psychic duellists to make them a fine soldiers. Soon they have their revenge against the world." Sayer said.

"Is Akiza in this too?" Luna asked.

"Akiza is not yet aware. Speaking of Akiza, here she is." Sayer said as he point at the door where Akiza just entered and join Sayer.

"Now let the tag team Duel begain." Sayer said.

Sayer/Akiza: 8000

Leo/Luna: 8000

"I'll make the first move." Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I set this monster face-down then set one card face-down and that end my turn." Akiza said.

"My turn then." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it and her hand.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." Luna said.

Sunlight Unicorn

Level 4

Beast/Effect

Light

1800/1000

A white unicorn with blue hair appeared.

"And now, I activate my Sunlight Unicorn's special ability. For one per turn, I look a top card of my deck and if it's a spell card, I can add it to my hand." Luna said.

Luna draw a card to see.

"It's the Horn of the Unicorn, so I add then use it on Sunlight Unicorn." Leo said.

(SU: 1800/1000-2500/1700)

"That end's my turn." Luna said.

"And bring it to me." Sayer said

Sayer draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I'll start with Krebons in attack mode." Sayer said.

Krebons

Level 2

Psychic/Tuner

Dark

1200/400

A joker like monster appeared.

"I'll then my turn with a face-down. Your move, Leo." Sayer said.

Leo draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

'_I draw Warrior of Slifer on my first turn. Cool._' Leo thought.

"Now, I summon Warrior of Slifer in attack mode." Leo said.

Warrior of Slifer

Level 6

Warrior/Tuner

Divine

3000/3000

A woman wearing red Slifer like armor, appeared.

"You draw her on your first turn? That means you can summon Slifer on you very first turn?" Akiza said in almost fear.

"I see you done your homework. I turn her with Morphtronic Videon from my deck to Synchro Summon my Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon." Leo said.

Warrior of Slifer then turn into a red orb and a lightning shoot out to Leo's deck and take Morphtronic Videon card and took it inside the orb. The orb then shoot up to the ceiling then made a stormy cloud.

'_That it, summon one of Egyptian God Card._' Sayer said.

A red wings shape light appeared in the sky before it beam to the field. When the light clear, a long, winged, serpentine, red dragon with two mouths and a blue orb on its head appeared with a mighty roar.

Slifer the Sky Dragon

Level 10

Divine-Beast

Divine

X000/X000

"Stare to the eyes of defeat." Leo said.

Suddenly, Leo and Luna's mark glowing. Akiza's mark glow too.

(Yusei.)

Yusei is at Martha's house, recovering from the Duel with Kalin and his Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. His mark glow.

"What the?" Yusei asked to himself.

(Jack.)

Jack is at Carly's apartment. His mark glow.

"What now?" Jack asked.

(Back with Leo, Luna, Akiza and Sayer)

"I'm impressed." Sayer said.

"If you like that, then you're going to love this. Slifer's ATK and DEF increase by 1000 points for each card in my hand. So far I'm holding five cards, so Slifer get 5000." Leo said.

(StSD: 5000/5000)

"And now, Slifer attack Sayer's Krebons with Thunder Force Attack!" Leo called.

Slifer shoot a beam with lightning out of his mouth.

"I activate my Krebons' special ability." Sayer said.

Suddenly, a force field appeared over Krebons and Slifer's attack bounce upward and beam through the building and to the sky, making a thunderstorm. Everyone saw the thunderstorm.

(Meanwhile)

"What was that?" Rex asked as he saw a thunderstorm made so fast.

(Back with Leo, Luna, Akiza and Sayer)

"What happen?" Leo asked.

"By paying 800 of my Life Points, I negate your attack. Nice try." Sayer said.

Sayer/Akiza: 8000-7200

"Nice trick, but I got a trick of my own. I set three cards face-down and then my turn." Leo said.

(StSD: 5000/5000-2000/2000)

"I draw." Akiza said.

Akiza draw a card and look at it.

"I reveal my face-down card, Ivy Shackles. Thanks to this Spell (Real: Trap Card.), it change all monsters on your side into Plant-Type monsters." Akiza said.

The vines wrap around Sunlight Unicorn.

"Next, I summon Copy Plant in attack mode." Akiza said.

Copy Plant

Level 1

Plant/Tuner

Wind

0/0

A roots like monster appeared.

"Next, I flip summon my monster, Hedge Guard." Akiza said.

Hedge Guard

Level 3

Plant/Effect

Earth

0/2100

A hedge with tubes like plants with biting teeth at the ends appeared.

"And now, I activate my Copy Plant's special ability. It can copy a Level Stars of Plant-Type monster. Thanks to Ivy Shackles, the girl's unicorn is a plant." Akiza said.

(CP: level 1-Level 4)

Copy Plant then turn into a plant like Sunlight Unicorn.

"And now, I tune my Copy with Hedge Guard to Synchro Summon my powerful Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

Black Rose Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Fire

2400/1800

Akiza's three monsters disappeared and a rose like dragon appeared.

"And now, I target at Slifer. Last time I checked, Leo is holding two cards, so Slifer's ATK points are 2000. So my dragon is stronger than yours." Akiza said.

"You forget about Slifer's special ability. Since you summoned a monster in attack mode, Slifer's second mouth takes away 2000 attack from it. Slifer, activate your special ability now!" Leo called.

The dragon's top mouth opening.

"Next time, you'll think twice about summoning a monster in Slifer's present." Leo said.

Then Slifer blast from his second mouth at the dragon.

"Now, what was that you saying about your dragon stronger then my Slifer? Let's have a look at your dragon." Leo said.

(BRD: 2400-400)

"Black Rose Dragon is now a weakling monster now." Leo said.

'_Dam that dragon._' Akiza thought.

"I set one card face-down and that end my turn." Akiza said.

"My move." Luna said.

Luna draw a card and look at it.

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack the Black Rose Dragon." Luna called.

Sunlight Unicorn is about to attack.

"Hold it, I reveal my face-down card, Rose Blizzard. When my monster is select as attack target, I can change your attacking monster to defense mode." Akiza said.

Sunlight unicorn then went to defense mode.

"I then my turn." Luna said.

"And goes to me." Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it.

"I'll just set one monster face-down and end my turn." Sayer said.

Leo draw a card and look at it.

"Now I draw a card, Slifer's ATK rise up to 3000." Leo said.

(StSD: 2000/2000-3000/3000)

"Now, it time to end this." Leo said.

"Wait a minute, even if you attack my Black Rose Dragon, we still have some points left." Akiza said.

"That's what you think, I reveal my face-down cards, Jar of Greed, Pot of Greed and Reckless Greed." Leo said.

"Oh no, now Leo draw more cards to power up Slifer." Akiza said.

"That right. I draw one card by Jar of Greed plus two cards from Pot of Greed plus another two cards from Reckless Greed, but I have to skip my next two draw phases. Now I'm holding eight cards." Leo said.

(StSD: 3000/3000-8000/8000)

"But that means you two will win." Sayer said in pretend fear.

'_Show me that attack, boy._' Sayer thought.

"Slifer, destroy Black Rose Dragon with Thunder Force Attack!" Leo called.

Slifer shoot a beam with lightning out of his mouth and destroy Black Rose Dragon.

Sayer/Akiza: 7200-0

That blast knock Akiza right to the wall and she's unconscious. Sayer then smile.

"Not bad Leo. Not bad at all." Sayer said.

Sayer suddenly took out his controller and push the button. The glass wall appear between Sayer and the twin. Gas leaks in through a vent.

"Not again." Leo said in drowsy

The twin then fall asleep.

"With the power of two Signers and one God master, we will rule the world and nothing can stop us." Sayer said.

Unknown to him, a shadow figure was watching then vanished.

(Meanwhile)

The same figure that watch the duel reporting to three giant shadow creatures and five cloaked people.

"He's in Arcadia Movement right now, locked up by guess." Shadow figure said.

"Do you want me to go and get him?" a female cloaked with green lines asked.

"**No. We'll get the boy later. In the mean time, Duel against the Signers.**" First shadow creature said.

"Right." a female cloaked with green lines said.

She went off.

(How was that? Please review about it. See you soon.)


	7. Chapter 7: Carly's destiny part 1

**The five Dragon Signers and one God Guardian**

**Chapter 7: Carly's destiny part 1**

At Carly's apartment, Carly sits at her desk, face buried in her arms and devoid of any hope. Her phone is ringing over times until it goes to answering machine, her chief leaves a hologram of himself.

"_Carly, if you don't get that big story you telling me about. You're fire._' Carly's hologram boss said.

Carly just ignored and lets out a sigh. Why you asked? Well, Let take a peep into a flashback, shall we?

(Flashback)

_Just outside of Carly's apartment, Jack, Mina and Carly are by the Mina's car._

"_Carly, you should stay here." Jack said._

"_What?" Carly asked._

"_I got bad guys to deal with." Jack said._

"_And I have to get my story." Carly said as she took out her camera._

_Jack took her camera and snapped the film._

"_Stop going down this path, Carly."_ _ Jack said._

_Carly just look at Jack._

"_It's deeper and darker than you could __possibly know. And it's going to get real dangerous." Jack said._

"_But... I need this scoop. My all future depend on it." Carly said._

_Jack turned to depart._

"_Look, when this is over, I'll tell you everything. But for now, just stay out of it." Jack said before went to Mina's car._

"_But..." Carly said._

_Jack stopped in his tracks._

"_Don't you want me around?" Carly asked._

"_The paparazzi? No thanks." Jack said before he got in the car with Mina._

"_Carly slowly started to cry as the car drive off._

"_That was cold." Carly whispered._

(End of Flashback)

"There's no way I can tell him that it's not about story anymore." Carly said to herself.

Carly vision Jack in the kitchen. She look away only to see more vision of Jack everywhere. She arising and running across the room to the sofa. She kneel in front of it, face buried in her one arm while banging the sofa with other as she crying.

"I want all back! I want the money I spend for your disguises and I want the time I spend try to cheer you up and... and... and I want my heart back. I want it not to be so broken." Carly said in crying voice.

Carly stops crying.

'_You don't need him. The only to do is make a big story about the Crimson Dragon._' Carly thought.

(Meanwhile)

Kalin enters the candlelit room, where the Dark Signers gather with three giant shadow creatures.

"**Did you have fun?**" Red eye shadow creature asked.

"I'm sure did. You should see the look on his face when I summon my Earthbound Immortal." Kalin said.

"**Good.**" Blue eye shadow creature said.

Just then, the red eye shadow creature sense something.

'_**What do we have here?**_' Red eye shadow creature thought.

"**We got something.**" Red eye shadow creature said.

A fire appeared, acting like a crystal ball, showing crying and heart breaking Carly.

"A new one." A cloaked man with red lines said.

"**Indeed, Roman. Misty!**" Yellow eye shadow creature called.

A cloaked woman with green lines enter the room.

"Yes master, I just on my way to get Signer." Misty said.

"**Change of plan. I believe you already know her.**" Red eye shadow creature said while showing Carly.

"Yes, that's Carly Carmine. She's a reporter." Misty said.

"**That means she need to find out about ****Crimson Dragon. Go make sure that she duel against Sayer.**" Yellow eye creature said.

"Yes, Master." Misty said before she left.

(Meanwhile.)

At the Arcadia Movement, Sayer was in a lab with some psychic scientists, researching about Leo and his mark. He discover something.

"A powerful energy. How powerful is it?" Sayer asked.

"Unknown. All it reads it that is more powerful an anything in the world." One Psychic scientist said.

"Interesting. With that much power, we can rule the world so easily." Sayer said.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt and Tenzen are in their cell.

"We are careless. We should never trust the Arcadia Movement." Bolt said.

"What do you think they want?" Tenzen asked.

"My best guess is that they want Singers and Leo with his God Cards. We need to find a way out of here." Bolt said.

(Meanwhile)

Leo and Luna sit in the bed of the room they lock up in.

"This is my fault. If I didn't say about going to Arcadia Movement, we wouldn't be there." Leo said.

"But, you said Akiza might need our help and you are right. Sayer is using her." Luna said.

Just then, Akiza unlock the door and enter the room with tray.

"I thought you two might be hungry so I brought you some food." Akiza said.

"Akiza, you got to listen to us." Luna said.

"Yeah, Sayer is using you." Leo said.

Akiza didn't believe them.

"I know you two are afraid, but here, you'll be safe from the world." Akiza said.

Akiza then, walk out. Leo is in deep thought.

'_Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, if you guys can hear us, we need help._' Leo thought.

At the Spirit World, there are three giant stones with the God Cards sealed in. Slifer's stone glow and it's spirit appeared.

"**Leo...**" Slifer said.

Luna and Leo suddenly end up in the Spirit World with Slifer's spirit.

"Slifer, can you help us?" Leo said.

"**I'm afraid not. Our powers are sealed inside these stones.**" Slifer said.

"Is there any way?" Luna asked.

"**There is a way, right now Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant, Regulus is fighting with the darkness and our servants are s****plitting up. You two must find them and join forces with them to free us in these stones.**" Slifer said.

Suddenly Leo and Luna are back in the room.

"Slifer wait! Who is Regulus and who are your servants?" Leo asked but got no answer.

Luna and Leo look at each other and smile.

"Look like we have to wait." Leo said.

Luna just nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Carly at the reception, arguing with the receptionist, Kate.

"Look, I just need to see Misty." Carly said.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see her. Especially a reporter like you." Kate said.

"You don't understand, we meet at the party... once." Carly said.

"Oh, you meet at the party... once. Why didn't you say so?" Kate asked/joke.

"It's fine, Kate." A voice said behind Carly.

Carly turn around and Misty Tredwell, the fashion model.

"Hi, remember me, Misty? I want to ask you a few questions but your _guard dog_ won't let me in." Carly said.

Kate just glares at Carly for the nickname.

"Sorry Carly, Kate take her job very seriously. Come on, let go somewhere a little more private so, we can talk." Misty said.

Misty and Carly walk off.

(A few minutes later.)

Carly enters a well furbished room, whose windows overlook the city and are lined with holographic projections of Misty modeling various products.

"I'll get us some tea." Misty said as she walk off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, they sit down having some tea.

"This place is great." Carly said.

"It's not bad, I guess. It gets a little lonely sometimes." Misty said.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"You can surround yourself with anything, but if you not surround with people you love, it all feel empty. Do you know what I mean?" Misty asked.

Carly know what it's like.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Carly said.

"Spoken like a girl in love." Misty said.

"I-I'm not in love. Who told you that?" Carly asked as she blushed.

"Your face tells me everything." Misty said.

Carly then, remember that Misty can read faces.

"Anyway, what is it you want to ask?" Misty asked.

Carly then begin to explains that she's investigating the Crimson Dragon.

(Meanwhile)

Jack was testing his repaired Duel Runner, Phoenix Whirlwind.

"Once it's ready, I'll head back to Satellite and face against the Dark Singers." Jack said.

(Meanwhile)

Carly disguised as a cleaner, sneak around the long corridors of the Arcadia Movement building.

(Flashback)

"_All I know is that my brother went to that building and went missing." Misty said._

_Carly couldn't __believe it._

"_All I'll say is this, don't trust them. They're lying." Misty said._

(End Flashback)

"I really shouldn't be here, but this is a path I got. I must follow it to the end." Carly whisper to herself.

The double door that Carly pass by opening and Sayer and Akiza walk out. Sayer saw Carly.

"Have I seen you before?" Sayer asked.

"Yes... I'm... the person who fills in when the fill ins are ill." Carly lied.

"Oh, then carry on." Sayer said.

Sayer and Akiza then walk off.

'_That was close. This must be Sayer's office._' Carly thought.

After she enter the office and remove her cleaner disguise, Carly looks through some books on a nearby shelf.

"There's has to be something about marks and those God Cards." Carly said as she look thought books.

Pulling one of them opens a secret chamber.

"A secret chamber." Carly said.

She then starting looking through books in this hidden chamber.

"Well." A voice said.

Carly look at the enter of hidden chamber and saw Sayer.

"You are very smart mouse. But I can't let you leave." Sayer said.

Carly slowly walk out of the chamber and move backward to the window. Sayer then took out the Duel Disk.

"As a good sport, I'm giving you a small fighting chance." Sayer said.

Sayer then throw a Duel Disk to Carly.

"You want to Duel?" Carly asked.

"I'm giving you one last chance. You can run if you want or you Duel me. What's going to be, or should I lock you up forever?" Sayer asked.

'_I can do this. I learn a lot about Duelling when I Duel with Jack. This could be good. I can stop being reporter and become the world first Duel Married Couple with Jack._' Carly thought.

Carly then visions herself standing next to Jack holding their baby in front of a "Married Couple Duelist" sign. (Cute, isn't it.)

"Bring it on." Cary said as she put the Duel Disk on and add her deck to it.

"You should have tried to run." Sayer said.

Carly: 4000

Sayer: 4000

"The first one is mine." Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it along with his hand.

"I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode." Sayer said.

Psychic Snail

Level 4

Psychic/Effect

Earth

1900/1200

A humanoid snail appeared.

"I can't attack you 'cause it's my first turn, so you up little mouse. This maybe your last turn so make it count." Sayer said.

Carly draw a card and look at it and her hand.

'_Fortune Fairy Chee. I'm doom? That make sense, I facing __against Psychic Duelist which make the damage I take real. No, I got to do something._' Carly thought.

"I summon Fortune Fairy En in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy En

Level 2

Spellcaster

Fire

0/0

A small pink hair fairy appeared.

"Next I activate Unacceptable Result, this let me summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand so, I summon Fortune Fairy Chee in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Chee

Level 6

Spellcaster

Earth

0/0

A small brown hair fairy appeared.

"Next I activate Luck Loan, this let me summon another Fortune Fairy as long as it's not too powerful. I summon Fortune Fairy Hu in attack mode." Carly said.

Fortune Fairy Hu

Level 3

Spellcaster

Wind

0/0

A small green fairy appeared.

"Those monsters don't have any ATK points. I was hoping for a real Duel.

"Oh yeah, I activate Miracle Stone, for each Fortune Fairy on my field, they get 1000 ATK points." Carly said.

(FFE: 0-3000)

(FFC: 0-3000)

(FFH: 0-3000)

"They can't attack on the turn they are summoned so, I end my turn." Cary said.

"Little mouse has some surprises, but I got surprises of my own." Sayer said.

Sayer draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode." Sayer said.

Telekinetic Shocker

Level 4

Psychic/Effect

Earth

1700/700

A spaceman like monster appeared.

"I activate Emergency Teleport, this let me summon Psychic type monster from my hand or my deck so, I summon Krebons in attack mode." Sayer said.

Krebons

Level 2

Psychic/Tuner

Dark

1200/400

A joker like monster appeared.

'_Not all of his monsters are stronger than my Fortune Fairy._' Carly thought.

"Next I activate Psychokinesis, by losing 1000 of my Life Points, I can destroy one card on the field. I think I'll destroy your Miracle Stone." Sayer said.

Sayer: 4000-3000

The Miracle Stone is destroyed and all Fortune Fairy's ATK are back to 0.

"Now Psychic Snail, attack." Sayer called.

Psychic Snail send a lightning attack at Fortune Fairy Hu. Carly's glasses fall off and break as she's thrown back onto the window as she takes damage.

Cary: 4000-2100

"That hurt, what was that?" Carly asked.

"That Psychic Duel. Telekinetic Shocker attack." Sayer called.

Telekinetic Shocker charge at Fortune Fairy En, causing Carly to suffer shocks and more of the window to crack.

Carly: 2100-400

"Krebons attack the last fairy." Sayer called.

Krebons attack Fortune Fairy Chee, taking out Carly's remaining Life Points and shattering the window.

Carly: 400-0

Carly falls many stories, passing a holographic ad of Misty.

"Misty, Help me!" Carly called.

Cary falls into purple fog, rather than to the ground. Through the fog is red, blue and yellow eyes and you can hear a growing from the fog.

(To be continued)

(How was that? What will happen to Carly? Who are those three giant shadow creatures? Just wait and see.)


End file.
